Conventionally, there is known a hybrid vehicle that includes an engine and a motor generator respectively capable of outputting power for driving the vehicle and is driven with power only from the motor generator while stopping an operation of the engine when a battery is a good state(for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the hybrid vehicle, the engine is started when a required driving power exceeds a predetermined start power threshold during a driving without an engine operation, so that a driving state is shifted to a driving state with power from both the engine and the motor generator. Also, there is known a hybrid vehicle that presumes whether or not frequent acceleration and deceleration occur based on road maps and data stored in a navigation device and information from a beacon and a base station, and shifts an engine start threshold to a high speed side in accordance with a presumption result (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-170128    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-205000